Jusenkyo Springs!
by littL bLoO uSagi
Summary: Kagome falls into the Jusenkyo Springs and turns into a demon when splashed with cold water! She tries to hide it from Inuyasha, but how long will she keep it secret? Crossover w/ Ranma. plz r/r! :D *votes!!!*
1. Ch. 1

Kagome struggled with her calculus homework, not understanding a thing and sweating profusely under the mere concentration she was exerting. "Auuuuugh!!!!!! I don't GET IT!!!!" she yelled, frustrated. Just then, Mrs. Higurashi popped in her room.  
  
"Kagome, dear. I think we should take a trip to China and visit the wonderful Jusenkyo Springs! Look at these wonderful brochures!" she thrust a bunch of shiny brochures in Kagome's face. There it was. The Jusenkyo Springs – with mist all around its pretty waterfalls and uhh…….poles sticking up from the water? "You can bathe in the springs to relieve you from your stress, Kagome! What do you say? I'm going to start packing our things and I'll leave Soto with a babysitter. This will be a mother- daughter trip!" Mrs. Higurashi said dreamily. "I'll be enjoying some quality time with my daughter……" she mumbled as she walked out the door. Kagome stared at the brochures. 'It does look pretty nice,' she thought. 'Looks like a place called Palm Springs I heard my friend talking about….except Palm Springs is in the States…..I wonder if Inuyasha'd want to come with us….. oh wait……' Kagome rolled her eyes. 'Mother-daughter trip. I'd have to go and tell Inuyasha that I'd be gone for more than a week….' "Mom! I'm going down to Feudal Japan to tell Inuyasha that we're going on a little trip!"  
  
"All right, dear! Don't be too long!" her mother called from a few rooms next to hers. Kagome bounded down the stairs and jumped into the well. She found Inuyasha sleeping outside the well. 'Was he waiting for me!? Ohhh, Inuyasha!' she smiled. She knew how to wake him up without yelling in his ear. "SIT!!!!!!" Inuyasha's eyes ~~ @_# "AUUUH!! What was that for, wench!?!?!!!!!" he screamed, obviously very mad.  
  
"Just to wake you up!" Kagome said, pertly, giving Inuyasha a wide grin. Inuyasha grumbled and fell back asleep. "Uh Inuyasha……?" Kagome said timidly aware that Inuyasha was dead to the world and couldn't hear a word she was saying. "I'm going to go…….on a little trip to Jusenkyo Springs with my mom and I won't be back for about….. three weeks! Bye!" She quickly escaped into the well, hoping Inuyasha wouldn't come after her. "Come on, Mom! Let's go!" she yelled through the shrine to alarm her mother. "All right dear. I've got all the train and boat tickets ready! Let's go! Off to Jusenkyo Springs we go!! We're going to have a blast of a time, Kagome. I'll see to it. This trip will change your life FOREVER!" Mrs. Higurashi said, with a look of pride on her shiny face. 'Seems like she put a little too much foundation on,' Kagome thought. Once they arrived at the train station, Kagome felt nervous. What if I get home sick? Will Inuyasha miss me? Mrs. Higurashi looked down at her daughter. "Don't worry about anything, Kagome!" she whispered excitedly as the train rang its bell. "Come on! We've got first class seats!" The clamored onto the train just as it was moving its great iron wheels. The seats were so comfy and it was better than anything Kagome had ever sat on. Kagome's mother looked out the window to look at the passing scenery just as her daughter was dozing off. 'I'm glad to get her mind off that Inuyasha once in a while. I hope this trip will make her forget about him……at least for some period of time!' In a while, Mrs. Higurashi fell asleep too. As they pulled into the dock, Kagome woke up with a start. "Mother!" she said cheerfully. "Let's go onto the boat!"  
  
Inuyasha's back hurt with pain from the recent sit Kagome had given him. He looked around – but where was Kagome? "Kagome?" he jumped into the well only to discover he was still in the past. After Kagome had left the shrine her grampa secretly put a binding scroll over the well. "Why curse it!" he yelled. "What's the moron up to now!? How am I supposed to know if she's in danger!" Just then, a familiar *tink tink* of Miroku's spiritual staff reached Inuyasha's sensitive dog ears.  
  
"Where is Lady Kagome?" he asked.  
  
"Somewhere in her own home," Inuyasha sighed frustrated. 'When is she ever going to learn that danger is in her way when she possesses part of the Shikon jewel!?'  
  
"I hope she is all right," the monk said spiritually. "Let us pray for her Inuyasha!"  
  
"YOU MAKE IT SOUND LIKE SHE'S DEAD!" Inuyasha snapped. Miroku was taken aback.  
  
"Inuyasha ….I meant to pray for her safety!" he said with a totally innocent look on his face.  
  
"I'm not the spiritual type and I DON'T PRAY! Go and pray your stupid prayers with Shippo or someone else who believes in you!"  
  
"Well, well, that's a little harsh," Miroku said solemnly and walked away murmuring his 'Ah-mi-do-fos.'  
  
"Look ahead!" Kagome cried excitedly. "It's the waterfall that we saw in the brochure!" Kagome said to her mother who was throwing up over the side of the boat. Suddenly, Kagome noticed something oddly strange. There was nobody on the boat except for her mother and her. Did nobody want to go to Jusenkyo Springs? It looked like a fairly wonderful dreamland to her. Then she also noticed the ferry boat driver looked a little strange…..she shook her head to clear her thoughts. 'I'm just seeing things,' she thought with a little smile. Suddenly the boat took a violent jerk and something scratched underneath it. It was a huge rock embedded in the sand. The sand was glittering with what seemed like miniscule pieces of gold. "Are we here?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.  
  
"You bet we are!" Kagome yelled and jumped off the boat leaving the ferry boat navigator to take care of the luggage. Kagome sprawled herself over the warm sand when something struck to her attention. 'Why is this sand warm? The sun set over three hours ago……' "Uh… Mr. Driver? Will you kindly please tell me what the weather was on this ….island today?"  
  
"Of course, m'Lady. It was about in the mid 70s but it should start getting warmer later on in the week." He winked at her. "Have fun, you two!" He jumped back in the boat hurriedly as if afraid of something leaving the Higurashi's luggaged half soaked in the water.  
  
"Are we the only people on this island?" Kagome asked herself aloud. All of a sudden, she heard a voice. "TAKE THAT, POP!!!!" It was a voice of a male teenager…..battling with his dad, it seemed.  
  
"Ranma, my boy!!!!! You're not going to get away with this!!!"  
  
"Uh……mom….? I'll be right back. You rest here in the rocks. Ok?" Mrs. Higurashi nodded tiredly. Kagome scrambled over the rocks to see the lake she saw in the brochure… with sticks sticking up from it. There she saw an oddly handsome boy with a pigtail fighting a ….sort of weird looking old man with half broken glasses.  
  
"That's enough training for today, son. Let us eat." The old man said. "We must also bathe in cold water for health!" He held in his hand two buckets of cold water and handed one to his son. *WHOOSH* They splashed water onto themselves. Then Kagome's eyes widened until she felt her eyeballs would pop out. 'Did they… what the hell!? Are those …..different people? They only…..splashed themselves with cold water…." The handsome boy had turned into a buxom girl with eye-piercing red hair…..and real boobs! And the guy had turned into a panda carrying wooden signs communicating to his…..half son half daughter? She decided to ask what was going on.  
  
"Um…..excuse me?" she asked timidly. The girl/guy and panda/father both screamed at once and grabbed for hot water in a split second and poured it over them. They instantly changed back. "How did you….. do that?" The father and son laughed nervously. "Oh…it's nothing but a……a….." the boy named Ranma twiddled.  
  
"A trick of the eye!!!!" the father, already introduced as Genma finished with his finger sticking up in the air, as if suddenly overcome by a great idea. "We shall go to sleep now. I hope to see you later on." Ranma said. In the tent that the Saotomes were staying in, Ranma whispered to his dad, "That girl is pretty!"  
  
"RANMA!!!!!" Genma said angered. "You're engaged to Akane!!!!" Ranma sighed.  
  
"Yea, yea………" Just as he said that, Kagome stepped into the Jusenkyo Springs for a little bath….. 


	2. Ch. 2

Just then, somebody tapped her lightly on the shoulder. Kagome, startled, whirled around to see a Chinese Amazon girl that looked horribly buff and feminine at the same time. She had lavender hair and was wearing a Chinese outfit.  
  
"Ni hao! I Shampoo!" she said, beating her chest wildly to indicate that it was her name. "Nice meet you!" she said, batting her eyelashes. Then she gave Kagome a hard shove and she fell deep into the Jusenkyo Springs. It was deeper than she thought. 'What the hell was that for? Gosh! Pushing me into the springs like that… and that's what I call RUDE! Oh well…..I know how to swim perfectly well……' Kagome started kicking her legs wildly but it took her nowhere. 'Nani!? Why can't I break the surface? HELP! HELP! I'M DROWNING!!!!!' A huge current swept through and Kagome found herself standing in front of that rude old Shampoo again. Shampoo held in her hands a huge bucket of cold water. Kagome froze. 'Oh no……is this…the…..thing I saw earlier??'  
  
"Now we see what you turn to!!" Shampoo screamed and dumped water all over Kagome. Smoke flowed all around her and Kagome turned into a…….DEMON!  
  
"Hm. Demon. Shampoo no surprised." Shampoo looked her up and down. She had the features of what Shampoo knew was called a hanyou. She had long flowing….golden hair with shining eyes of what looked like sterling with little specks of light-reflecting deep sea blue. She also had long lady- like, not at all vulgar claw and a pair of very cute petite ears on her head…….they were a light beautiful shade of brown and were white on the outside. She had on a navy blue fire rat kimono, just like Inuyasha's.  
  
"What? DEMON!? I'm not a demon!!! What the hell are you talking about you…..you……YOU IDIOTIC BLIND HAIR-CLEANING SOLUTION!!!!!" Shampoo stared at her. "How dare she use language like that on Shampoo!" Shampoo gave her a hard whack on the head and Kagome felt her ears flatten out – her sensitive ears.  
  
"OW!!! MY EARS!!!!" Kagome whelped. Her hands flew to the top of her head.  
  
"AHA! You see ……your ears on top of head!! You a real demon!!!!" Kagome stared at Shampoo disbelievingly.  
  
"Give me a mirror you…….!!" She stared at her reflection. 'Just like Inuyasha…. What will he think? I'm going to keep it secret……I can't ever let Inuyasha know that I'm a hanyou…… he'd never be happy with that…..he wants me to be human so I can remind him of Kikyo……' she sighed. "Give me some hot water, Shampoo." She felt some being dumped on her although Shampoo was unmoving. It was the boy, Ranma.  
  
"You know, you actually look pretty cool in that outfit…." He said and winked. Kagome blushed. "Let's keep this secret from my mom…..please…"  
  
"Sure!" Ranma piped. "See ya!" he called, after seeing Kagome climb over the rocks to get her mother.  
  
"Mom!" she said a little nervously. She had to find a way to stop her from going into the Jusenkyo Spring. "I did a little journeying around and…….I uh….I met this tour guide and he said that there were a lot of snakes and other vicious things that could bite your legs off in the Jusenkyo Spring…. And he advised us greatly not to go in!" she finished panting, with a great real-looking worried look plastered on her face. She was pleased with that lie. She was smiling proudly to herself when her mother said,  
  
"Oh, Kagome. I really don't mind snakes among other things…. Snakes really are cute.. I think I shall go in the spring now!"  
  
"NO! NO, MOM! NO!!!!!!" Kagome yelled. "If you don't believe me I'll have you talk with that tour guide yourself!!" she had no idea who the tour guide was….. she made him up last minute to save her mom from becoming a demon or anything worse like a man or a panda. Kagome rolled her eyes at the thought. Suddenly, a light bulb appeared at the top of her head. 'Ranma and his dad!! Perfect tour guides!' She led her mom to the tent she saw Ranma and Genma go in earlier and said in a loud voice, "Well, mom, here's the *cough cough* tour guide's tent! *cough cough* I hope they'll tell you about the DANGERS of the Jusenkyo Springs!!!" she yelled, with her head through the tent, winking at Ranma and Genma while her mom was looking wondrously at the falls and lakes around her. Ranma and Genma were dressed in tour guide suits and came out in a jiffy to welcome the Higurashis.  
  
"Mrs. Higurashi?" Ranma asked politely. "I'd like to welcome you to Jusenkyo Springs. Please come inside and talk with my father, the senior tour guide here at Jusenkyo." They followed Ranma into the tent and saw Genma sitting next to a little fire holding his hands up in prayer manner chanting these weird hymns.  
  
"Um…. Dad?" Ranma asked hesitantly. Genma immediately snapped out of it and looked around. "We have here the newest visitors to Jusenkyo. This here is Higurashi Kagome and her Mother."  
  
"I was praying for all the dead souls that have died in Jusenkyo for the past couple of years. There have been many deaths here, Higurashi. All because those stupid people stepped into those dangerous springs right outside my tent. About 61700 people have died……" Mrs. Higurashi gasped.  
  
"61700 people died from stepping into the springs?!" she asked, totally shocked. Genma gave Ranma the signal to continue, saying that he couldn't make up any more lies.  
  
"You see, Mrs. Higurashi, these springs have many dangerous things lurking along its grounds. It's deeper than it looks." He took out a photograph and showed it to Mrs. Higurashi and Kagome. "We have took snapshots of some of the things we see. They rise to the surface occasionally…. Such oddities in these animals. They are very rare." He showed them the picture again. Kagome frowned. 'Ranma certainly knows how to lie and look serious at the same time,' she thought. 'THAT'S LOCH NESS!!!!! YOU IDIOT!!!!' but she was laughing inside. 'LOCH NESS! LOCH NESS!! HAHAHAHAHA GOOD ONE, RANMA!!' she cheered loudly in her mind. Mrs. Higurashi looked so afraid and she was shaking.  
  
"Kagome…. Let's get out of here!" Mrs. Higurashi grabbed Kagome by the arm and yanked her halfway out the tent. "Thank you…. Tour guides, for warning us about these atrocities!"  
  
"Uh… would you like us to provide you with transportation…… to get back to….. wherever you journeyed from?" Genma asked politely.  
  
"That would be so wonderful, thank you." Kagome said politely.  
  
"All right! Come along! Mrs. Higurashi – on my back!" Genma said broadly.  
  
"Kagome on mine!" Ranma said openly. 'Er….. what kind of transportation is this?' Kagome wondered out loud.  
  
"We're going to walk across water with an extreme speed! Don't throw up!" Ranma said cheerily.  
  
"Walk across water!" Kagome said with excitement. "Oh, how fun! Don't worry, Ranma! I won't throw up! I've had lots of different kinds of transportation!" she mused back into thinking about the times with Inuyasha and Miroku and the rest of the gang riding on raccoons and sort…. And wondered what Inuyasha was doing this very moment……..  
  
A figure in a red kimono sat in the tree. 'Where are you Kagome and what are you doing? Why can't I go and see you? What's wrong with the well?' he sat quietly, trying to think, while Kaede, Shippo, Miroku, and Sango were down at the bottom yelling for him to come down.  
  
"Inuyasha, you've been up in that tree for over a week! Haven't eaten in over a week! What's wrong with you Inuyasha? Missing Kagome!? Do you LOOOOOOOOVE her that much? Are you LOOOOOOOOOOOOVE sick!?!?!?!!!!" Shippo asked tauntingly. That seemed to hit FURTHER than home. Inuyasha flew down from the tree and knocked Shippo to the ground. His eyes were flashing with anger. But somehow, it was true. He did love Kagome……. 


	3. Ch. 3

He paced up and down under the tree. 'Where is Kagome?! Why can't I go back? What is she DOING there!??!?!!!!'  
  
She paced up and down in her room. 'What am I going to do!? What if Inuyasha finds out?! I can't go back!!!'  
  
He paced up and down under the tree. 'I wonder what she's doing right now? Is she ok? Is she all right? Is she injured?'  
  
She paced up and down in her room. 'I think I'll go back and tell him. I have to. Or wait. I'll go back …….but I won't tell him. I'll keep it secret!'  
  
He paced up and down under the tree. 'When is she coming back!? GOD!!!!! I'm sick of waiting! We need to go on!!'  
  
She paced up and down in her room. 'I think I'm going back now.' "Mom! I'm going! Bye!" She knew her mom didn't hear, but it was all right. She'd go anyways. She walked nonchalantly to the well house and jumped in. "OH NO! IT'S RAINING!! I have to go back! Before I turn into a demon!!!!" she whispered harshly to herself. Just then, Inuyasha's sensitive nose caught Kagome's scent coming up the well.  
  
"Kagome!!" he said a little too cheerily. He wrapped her into a protective embrace and nuzzled his nose into her body. Kagome was shocked. She couldn't stay much longer but she had to leave while Inuyasha's body was still protecting her's from the rain!!! "I've missed you…….." he continued to snuggle into her.  
  
"Err….. I'm sorry if you missed me, Inuyasha….. heh heh heh heh heh….. but I gotta go. Just came to tell you that." And she jumped out of his arms and back into the well.  
  
"HEY!!!! You wench!!!!!" he yelled as he jumped in after her. 'Why do I spoil her?' he thought to himself. "Hey, hey……" he said a little gentler. "Why are you running off?"  
  
"I gotta get going. Bye!" she said as she slammed the top of the well onto his head and slapped the sealing scroll on. "HEY!!!!!" *bang bang bang* "Lemme out!!!!"  
  
"Oh yea!" Kagome remembered. "I have to let him go back to Feudal Japan!" she released the sealing scroll and Inuyasha jumped out but she shoved him back in. "Byebye!" she yelled after him and reclosed the well. "Phew. That was so close!" she breathed. "What am I going to do now about the rain?! It ALWAYS rains there!!"  
  
"BAH! That wench!" Inuyasha huffed and puffed. He ran around the forest tearing up trees and bark while Miroku and Shippo stood at the edge of the forest, gaping.  
  
"Something is obviously wrong with him," Miroku noted. Shippo glanced up at him.  
  
"No……..DUH!!!!"  
  
"That WENCH! That WENCH!" he yelled as he bumped into Miroku.  
  
"Inuyasha, please tell us what is wrong……." Miroku said with a genuinely concerned look on his face.  
  
"Go away, monk!!!!" he yelled, brushing the poor monk away. "Let me alone!!!" he screamed.  
  
"But you are obviously in pain……." Miroku offered.  
  
"I'm NOT in any pain!!!!!"  
  
Kagome was in the bathroom, dumping and redumping hot and cold water over herself. She was trying to convince herself that she didn't look that different from her normal self than her new demon self. The more she looked at herself, the more she thought how similar she looked; until she finally thought, "Oh, hey. I don't really look all THAT different….. but I still won't let Inuyasha know." She sighed, dumping cold water on her. "But I look so DIFFERENT……." She sighed, dumping hot water on her. "Those cursed springs. Why can't I just stay like this forever? My normal self? This is all Shampoo's fault!" She sighed, dumping cold water on her. "I look so weird as a demon. What's Inuyasha gonna say if he ever finds out?" She sighed, dumping hot water on her. "I'll miss my old self. I wonder how good I'm going to keep this secret……" She sighed, dumping hot and cold water on her, repeating the process, with a different thought each time.  
  
"Kagome!!!! Dinner!!!" her mother called from down the stairs. She sighed one last time and dumped hot water on herself. "It's raining pretty hard outside…… which means I can't go outside today after dinner…….can't go on that everyday walk. Not even with an umbrella…. 'cuz then I know Sota and I will have that umbrella fight…….. and I don't want to scare him by turning into a demon in front of his eyes……." She sighed and dumped cold water on herself. Suddenly, she heard a scream.  
  
"AIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!! IS THAT REALLLLLLY YOUU?!?!?!!!!!!!!" It was her little brother Sota.  
  
'Oh dear. Right when I thought I didn't want him to see, too……' Kagome was cross. "Shh!! Sota! Shut up!!!!"  
  
"Is that you??" Sota whimpered. "Y-you look like I-Inuy-yasha!!" he reached up and pulled on her sensitive doggy ears.  
  
"OW!!" Kagome slapped her brother's hands off her ears. "Yes, it's me."  
  
"But – but you're a DEMON!!!!!" Sota yelled, terrified.  
  
"No, I'm a half demon." Kagome corrected, gagging her brother with an old handkerchief so Mrs. Higurashi wouldn't hear what was going on.  
  
"Rrmm iifg eeshf ggaabeen?" Sota asked.  
  
"What?!" Kagome asked, taking off the gag.  
  
"How did this happen!?" Sota re asked, with wide eyes.  
  
"I fell into those stupid springs," Kagome started, and told her brother the whole story. When she had finished, "You better not tell Mum about this, Sota! OR especially not INUYASHA!! Ok!?" she yelled ferociously, shaking her brother on the shoulders.  
  
"O-ok….. all right…. Er, I promise I won't tell him or mum or …..what about gramps?" Sota asked questioningly.  
  
"NOBODY! You tell NOBODY!!"  
  
"Kagome? Sota? What are you doing up there? What's taking so long?! Dinner!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled, crossly and she marched up the stairs.  
  
"AH! Hot water!" Kagome whispered hoarsely, realizing she was still in her demon state. She ran into the bathroom and shut the door just as Mrs. Higurashi stepped into the room.  
  
"Kagome's in the bathroom," Sota said.  
  
"Here I am!" Kagome chirped, stepping out of the room, all normal again. Sota sighed in relief. He winked at Kagome as Kagome winked back. Mrs. Higurashi caught their winks.  
  
"What are you winking about? Keeping something from me?" Mrs. Higurashi asked suspiciously.  
  
"Oh, we can't tell….." Kagome said, nudging Sota. Sota nodded dumbly. It was Mrs. Higurashi's birthday soon, so Kagome decided to use that for an excuse, just in case. Nothing about demons…..or half demons. Nothing. Nothing about Jusenkyo Springs. Nothing. Yup yup. Meanwhile at the dinner table, while all situated around the hot food, Gramps asked,  
  
"So, Kagome…… how was that trip you and your mother took to Jusenkyo Springs? She here," he added, jeering his head rudely at Mrs. Higurashi, "told me you met some cute handsome guy, eh?! Heh heh heh heh!" He cackled. Kagome looked up, embarrassed.  
  
"Nobody is cuter than Inuyasha and I don't appreciate you saying that other guys can be cute or handome!!" she yelled and stormed out to the well house.  
  
"That wench! That wench!" Inuyasha continued to sulk. 


	4. Ch. 4

'Without Kagome here to sense if demons are coming our way……what am I to do if some demon randomly attacks me? What if I'm in danger and I need one of Kagome's magical arrows to save me? It's almost the time of the new moon…… oh what am I to do if I die in my human state and Kagome comes back and finds me dead?' All these thoughts rushed through Inuyasha's mind as he jumped in and out of the well, trying desperately to reach Kagome, to tell her how she really felt. 'I must tell her soon…..lest I die in some battle unbeknownst to her……..' but the well gave no avail. It was sealed shut. Inuyasha decided to let himself in by banging the top of the well and arousing the family members. *Bang bang bang* *Bonk bonk bonk* "C'mon!!" Inuyasha yelled, frustrated.  
  
Meanwhile, in the Higurashi home, gramps' sensitive ears picked up Inuyasha's banging. "What do you supposed that noise is? It can't be the rain…..it seems like its coming from the well house," he mused. Kagome stopped shoving her chopsticks in her mouth and turned pale white.  
  
"-what? The well house?" she stuttered. 'Oh no, if it's Inuyasha I'm going to KILL him! Why does he want to come back here?! But I guess I won't have to worry about turning into a demon in front of him now, because we're inside the house!' Kagome thought cheerily. "Why don't you go in the well house and check to see if there are any centipede ladies in there?" Kagome said with a tad-bit of sarcasm. She half thought that her grampa would just forget about it and not go outside. Nothing usually bothered her grampa during dinner.  
  
"All right!" Gramps said without fear. Kagome's jaw dropped down. 'He's g- going!?'  
  
"Don't get soaked, daddy," Mrs. Higurashi said, worriedly. She ran to the closet and fetched a huge oversized black umbrella and handed it to Gramps.  
  
"Arigatou," Gramps said as he put on his shiny polished boots and went outside. As he neared the well house, the banging became louder and more distinct, obvious that it WAS coming from the well house. Gramps entered the well house and took a flashlight out of his huge raincoat pocket. He looked around and the sealing scroll caught his eye. "Ahh…….so Kagome sealed him up," Gramps said and chuckled lightly. He snapped off the scroll and threw open the well top. "Why, good evening, Inuyasha." Gramps chuckled. "You're just in time for dinner! Would you like to join us?" he asked politely. Inuyasha grunted and strode off into the rain and into the Higurashi house. Gramps looked puzzled at this dog-demon's rude behavior and followed after him into the house. The door flew open. Kagome looked towards the direction of the door in shock. "Gramps! Are you all right?" she flew towards the door with a cup of hot tea for her grampa, but instead, she saw Inuyasha standing there, water dripping from his long silver hair, giving her a cold, cold stare.  
  
"Kagome." He said with equal coldness in his voice that his stare rendered.  
  
"Inuyasha! I wasn't expecting you! Would you like to come in for some tea?" she said, offering the cup to him. He shook his head no, and at the same time, he shook his whole body free of cold water droplets. The water droplets landed all over Kagome's body and she turned into a demon right then and there. "AH!" she screamed and poured the hot tea all over herself. Thankfully, Inuyasha didn't see. She sighed with relief, her heart still pounding wildly inside of her rib cage. "Inuyasha!!! Why don't you just ask for a towel or something instead of shaking it all over me?" the tea cup clattered onto the floor, making a big noise and interrupting the silence. Inuyasha looked down at the shattered tea cup and saucer on the floor. He looked at it questioningly and then looked up at Kagome.  
  
"What happened to that?" he asked. Kagome didn't know what to say.  
  
"I sort of dropped it when you were um……shaking yourself." She said with a little nod. Inuyasha peered at her suspiciously. He squinted his eyes at her as if to scrutinize her mind.  
  
"Are you keeping something from me?" he asked, scratching his chin. Kagome looked at him in total surprise. 'He's not that easy to fool, despite how stubborn he is,' she thought angrily.  
  
"No! Not at all, Inuyasha!" she said, in a definite but also unsure at the same time tone. "How could you possibly think I was keeping something from……" Inuyasha shook himself again, testing her, this time, watching her closely. But Sota came from behind to Kagome's rescue and splashed some hot water on her. Kagome whirled around to see who had rescued her and gave Sota a little wink.  
  
'Hm…….if it doesn't work now, I'll be sure to find out later,' Inuyasha noted. 'Seems like she's afraid of cold water or something like that,' he mused. Kagome was stricken with fear. She had just encountered an almost revealing secret about herself.  
  
'Oh, my God…..' she was staring down at the ground, her heart pumping so hard inside of her that she thought her rib cage would break. "Um…." She said shakily. "Do you uh……happen to want some food?" She asked, smiling nervously, pointing towards the dining area.  
  
"Nah, I think I'll just have a cup of water…… is that okay?" he said, casually, plan brewing up in his mind. "Uh….make it cold water, please," he added with extra courteousness. "Since my ……..new moon day is coming up, my body is really sensitive to heated liquids and stuff." He said, sounding knowledgeable. His eyes gave a little twinkle from the reflection of the bright light, but Kagome didn't notice. She went into the kitchen and got out a glass and filled it with cold drinking water. She sent Sota to give it to Inuyasha just in case something happened.  
  
'Damn that wench! Sending her brother to give me the water! Thoughtful girl she is…….maybe she's suspecting that I'm suspecting something,' he scratched his chin thoughtfully and drank the water down in a gulp. Sota was waiting patiently next to him to retrieve the cup and bring it back into the kitchen. "Thanks, man." Inuyasha said, and burped loudly. Sota made a face of disgust and asked,  
  
"Would you like some more water, Inuyasha? Or do you want some food?"  
  
"No, thanks." He said, and grabbed a pillow off the couch and prepared for a snooze. Sota wandered back idly into the kitchen where gramps and Mrs. Higurashi were still dining. "Um…….Mom? Did anybody invite Inuyasha to sleep here tonight?" he asked, uncertainly. Mrs. Higurashi's eyes scanned the room, looking for possible 'victims'.  
  
"Um……no, Sota, darling, I don't think so……. Why? Is he snoozing in the middle of the room?"  
  
"Uh…..YEA ~!" Sota said, glancing back, with a valley-girl like voice. "As a matter of fact, he's like, sleeping with his back against the stairs……" Kagome's face flushed.  
  
"How am I supposed to get to my room!?" she cried. Inuyasha, meanwhile, was still awake and was faking the whole thing. This night, he would ask Sota for another glass of water and drink half of it and take the rest up to Kagome's room and dump it on her to see her reaction!!!!  
  
'BAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Perfect plan! I'll be sure to see what's going on!!!!!'  
  
~Later that night~  
  
The Higurashis were situated in front of the television watching a soap opera. Inuyasha pretended to be sleepy as he opened an eye and looked at the small family.  
  
"Sota." He said softly but Sota didn't hear. "Sota! Hey! Hey, kid!" he said louder.  
  
"Huh?" Sota looked around and saw Inuyasha and trotted over to him.  
  
"You got some more cold drinking water, kid?"  
  
"Yea, sure. Be right back," he said, without a clue, heading towards the kitchen. Inuyasha smirked.  
  
'Man, this kid is wayyyy to easy. Just way to innocent.' He thought to himself. 'This is going to be one hilarious night…….' He thought just as Sota came back with the water. 


	5. Ch. 5

"HAHAHAHA!!!!" Sota laughed as the show ended. "Mom, that was so funny, don't you think? What about you, Kagome?" Kagome was fast asleep next to Sota, hugging a snoring fat Buyo. Mrs. Higurashi nodded tiredly.  
  
"All right, Sota. Time for bed!"  
  
"But how am I supposed to get…….?" Sota questioned. Mrs. Higurashi scooped Sota up into his arms and stepped over Inuyasha, with expertise. She told Sota to go brush his teeth while she went to go wake Kagome up on the sofa.  
  
"Okay, Mommy!" he said as he rushed off into the restroom. The sound of running tap water came to mind as Mrs. Higurashi trotted down the stairs to wake Kagome.  
  
"Kagome, dear!" she whispered, tenderly. "Wake up! Time for bed!!"  
  
"Ngg……." Kagome struggled to come awake. It seemed like she was trying to come out of a nightmare. She was sweating profusely.  
  
"Oh, dear….." Mrs. Higurashi said, concerned. She went back up the stairs to get a damp towel to wipe Kagome with and to tuck Sota into bed. Meanwhile, in Sota's room, he had already finished changing into his PJs.  
  
"Oh, Sota!!!" Mrs. Higurashi cried. "You're growing up into a big boy right in front of my eyes!!!!" she sobbed into Sota's shoulder.  
  
"Er……." Sota said uneasily.  
  
"You can change into your clothes without my help now!!!! Oh, Sota!!!! My baby!!!!" Inuyasha heard all of this and smirked and laughed quietly to himself. He was still awake, yes he was.  
  
"Now, let's get you tucked into bed," Mrs. Higurashi said, wiping her eyes and pulling back the blankets and bed sheets. Sota climbed in and Mrs. Higurashi covered him with the thick woolen blanket. "Sleep tight, Sota!" she said, lovingly, kissing him on the cheek. Then she went into the bathroom and soaked a small wash cloth with cold water. Kagome woke up with a start.  
  
'Oh, my God that was the scariest dream I've ever had!' she thought. 'I dreamed that Inuyasha and I were in the forest, gathering flowers for Sango's peoples' graves….and then it started raining like heck! And then…..and then I had to run away and go back into the well….and I think Inuyasha saw me so when he came to find me in modern Japan I was at home taking a shower……and then he stepped into the bathroom…….AND SAW ME NAKED!!!!! But then…. I took the bucket of cold water nearby…….and I splashed him with it…..and then……he turned into….. a monk? He looked kind of like Miroku….. oh whatever. He just screamed and ran out of the room, so I dunno….' Kagome sighed just as her mom came back down the stairs.  
  
"Here, Kagome. A nice cool washcloth……" .she said, wringing the towel over the carpet. "You were sweating in your sleep! It looked like you were having a nightmare! Here!" she said, attempting to wipe Kagome's face for her.  
  
'Oh no. It's cold water.' She thought.  
  
"N-n-no!!!! It's okay. I'm going to go to sleep. Good night, Mom." She said, rushing up the stairs, tripping over Inuyasha's tangled hair. Inuyasha growled lightly in his fake sleep.  
  
'The time's about right now…….just a while longer!!!' Inuyasha thought.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi continued to roam around the house, doing other miscellaneous chores such as clearing and cleaning the table, washing the dishes, bringing in the laundry etc. By the time she was done, she decided to watch the 11 o'clock news.  
  
"Burglaries here in Tokyo!" she gasped.  
  
"There have been eight reported burglaries in one neighborhood alone, and more and more burglaries are being reported to the police," continued the boring newscaster. "If you happen to see these men," and the screen flashed to a sketch of two young teenager men. "Who are accused of being the burglars, please call the police and let them know what you know about them. They are about 5'10 in height and about 230 pounds. Not only has jewelry been stolen from these unfortunate homes, but also rice pots, cooking ware, and eating utensils as well! Please be cautious and lock up your home tonight! Burglars are everywhere!" the broadcaster said, as she reverted to other news. Mrs. Higurashi started getting worried as she switched off the television set.  
  
"Burglars!" she said with disgust. "What is the world coming to these days?" She was just about to go upstairs when she noticed the Inuyasha had a glass of water next to him. "Oh, that Inuyasha," she cursed to herself. She took the glass of water away, still in Inuyasha's grasp and drained it in the sink.  
  
'DAMN!!!!!' Inuyasha flared. 'I'll go get water myself!!!!!' Mrs. Higurashi walked out of the kitchen, and closed the double doors, and locked up the kitchen. She bolted the double doors to the entrance of the house too as well as the windows and then she went upstairs. When Inuyasha heard the door to her room close and locked shut, he bounded up and went to the kitchen, unaware of the door being locked, he found it a bit strange that the doors to the kitchen were closed.  
  
"Feh. Anyone can get through THAT door!" he breathed. When he went up to the door and tried the knob, it wouldn't turn. "WTF?" he tried knocking it down, but he thought again and reconsidered. "I shouldn't ruin Kagome's property or she'll get mad at me and sit me a hundred thousand times. But I need COLD WATER!!!!" He went out to the front door with a cup he found on the coffee table to collect some rain. But then he thought, "Yes! The bathroom!!!!!" He went from bottom to top of the stairs in one leap and went to the bathroom with his cup. He filled it to the brim and brought it to Kagome's room. Kagome's coffee pot was on, and the water was boiling. This was her way of going to sleep. Brushing her teeth, filling the coffee pot, and putting it on, ready for fresh coffee in the morning! She never heard Inuyasha sneak into her room. And Inuyasha never saw the hot coffee pot.  
  
'Mwahahahaha' he thought to himself. Kagome woke up because she was a light sleeper and saw Inuyasha's creepy shadow advancing towards her. She kept pretending to be sleeping though, but she wondered what was going on. She stealthily reached for the coffee pot in the dark as Inuyasha yelled,  
  
"BOO!!!!! And splashed cold water all over her. Kagome instantly poured the hot water over herself but not fast enough to replace it onto the heater when Inuyasha turned on the light. Inuyasha thought he wiffed a bit of Hanyou blood in the air. "All right. Spill the beans. What's up with you, wench?!" Kagome was really not in the mood for arguing with Inuyasha at the moment. She was really tired. She got out of bed and looked at Inuyasha angrily.  
  
"Thank you for interrupting my daily slumber, Inuyasha." She said, glaring at him.  
  
"Feh!" he said, obviously proud of himself, throwing his head up in pride. Now Kagome got reaaaaaallllllllly angry.  
  
"Now, SIT!!!!!!! And GET OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
*THUMP*  
  
"OW!!!!!!!!!! WENCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he complained, as Kagome kicked him out of her room.  
  
"From now on, I will lock the door to my room," Kagome promised. 'And I will NEVER let Inuyasha get that close to knowing EVER AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!' she thought mentally. She threw a pillow at the door as a final note of hatred to Inuyasha, went over to pick it up, and went back to sleep. 


	6. Ch. 6

Inuyasha stared at himself in disbelief. "What have I done to her?" he asked, stricken. 'I hope she isn't angry at me,' he thought, dubiously. He knew she was. "What I need to do………..is get OUT OF HERE and respect her privacy!" he whispered harshly to himself, but loud enough for Kagome to hear through the closed door.  
  
'Is he…..is he really saying this?' she asked herself. She never knew Inuyasha was so considerate……..  
  
"Goodbye, Kagome," he whispered tenderly. He flew down the stairs two at a time and when he got to the bottom and looked back, Kagome was standing at the top of the staircase. "Kagome……" he managed to mewl.  
  
"Inuyasha! Don't go!!" she had never been so passionate upon their parting before. She didn't know what made her feel so attached this time. There was a dreading feeling inside of her that if Inuyasha left now, she would never see him again. They stood there for a moment, nothing separating them except the staircase, their heart warming eyes mingled within each others' gaze. Inuyasha's soft look then turned to a look of indifference from the huge 'sit' Kagome had just given him. Kagome's look pained even more.  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm sorry," she said as she started down the stairs….but only took a few steps before Inuyasha bounded the whole staircase and stood in front of her.  
  
"Kagome," he said with genuine concern. "Something's bothering you……..if you can ……tell me maybe I can do something about it….." he paused and thought. They stood there on the staircase, which was a very uncomfortable place for Kagome to explain about her Jusenkyo experience; not that she actually wanted to tell Inuyasha about it. Without a word, she walked down the stairs leaving Inuyasha to do nothing but follow her dumbly.  
  
'This is it.' She thought, her heart beating wildly inside her. 'This is THE confession. The one and only biggest confession I'll ever have to make in my life.' She went to the sofa. "Inuyasha, please wait here." She told him to sit on the sofa, and he did. But as soon as he saw her heading towards the bathroom with a yellow floor bucket, he strode up to follow her. "SIT!!!" Inuyasha slumped down onto the ground.  
  
"Curse that little…….." he stuttered and tried to find a suitable word, but he thought it over and knew that it wasn't any good to curse at Kagome. Not in a time like this. He could tell she was tensed up and didn't want to reveal anything, so he had to be extra careful. He heard the faucet filling up the bucket and then Kagome came down and sat next to Inuyasha. Then, Inuyasha made the boldest move ever. He scooted himself closer to her and put his arm protectively around her in a warm, understanding embrace. (A/N: don't worry nothing's going to HAPPEN between them ………YET!!!!! bahahahaha)  
  
"Inuyasha…….I wanted to keep this from you, but now I know it's….."  
  
"Impossible," they both finished. Kagome looked up, startled that Inuyasha actually understood, despite how stubborn he was. Inuyasha gave her a plain innocent look.  
  
"Remember when I went away and didn't come back for like……two weeks? Before I shut you in the well?" Inuyasha nodded dumbly. How could he forget the time he got trapped in the well!?  
  
"Well, during that time……I went to Jusenkyo Springs." An H-bomb exploded within Inuyasha's mind.  
  
'JUSENKYO SPRINGS!?' more bombs exploded within him. 'No wonder she's so damn fucking afraid of cold water!!!! BECAUSE SHE FELL INTO THEM!!!!' he thought, as he jerked violently. 'Those are the accursed springs….that……' "KAGOME! Why did you go there!?"  
  
"My mother suggested it……as a break from my studies," she went on.  
  
"Why didn't you just come back to Sengoku-jidai? Isn't it enough of a break from your studies to be ………..with me?" he finished, from a forte voice to a soft ushering diminuendo.  
  
"I don't know, Inuyasha. I couldn't think! I was so frustrated with my calculus homework…..and I just wanted to get away from it all! Everything about Japan! I just wanted to let it all go!!!" she pouted.  
  
'Ooh, she looks so cute when she pouts!' Inuyasha thought and smiled. But then he turned serious. "Even me?" he questioned.  
  
"No, Inuyasha…….I don't know! I wasn't thinking and my body and mind was so out of control and the brochures looked so zealous…..but you know and you will always know from now and after a million years that I would never, ever, EVER let you go…….." Inuyasha's eyes widened.  
  
'No….nononono! I don't want that to happen! I want you to let me go!!!!' He started to choke and pull on his rosary beads. 'I'm her 'pet' for the rest of my life!!!!!!!' Kagome laughed.  
  
"Not that, I meant YOU." She looked seriously into his eyes.  
  
"Okay….." he said slowly. "I understand that. Go on,"  
  
"So then I visited the Springs with my mother and this ugly girl pushed me in and when I came out, I felt WEIRD. You know, I felt like…..like," she sighed. "My mother doesn't know. My grampa doesn't know. Only Sota does…… and I don't want my mother to know……..please don't ever let my mother know." she reached over for the bucket of water and Inuyasha shut his eyes. He didn't want to see what she turned into.  
  
'Oh nonono….' He didn't want to see it. He had heard that people who fell into the Jusenkyo Springs turned into really nasty things. He shut his eyes, but he never heard the sound of splashing water. He opened one eye, and saw that the bucket was above Kagome's head and he shut his eye again. The bucket tilted more, and more until half the bucket was empty and the water splashed onto Kagome. The scent of a female hanyou found its way to Inuyasha's sensitive nose. He heard Kagome put the bucket down and heard the water slosh up the sides of the bucket. He then opened his eyes with startling alacrity. What he saw, was …….a half-demon like him. Alike him in every way.  
  
"Kagome!!!!" he blinked. "Is it……really you?" He could hardly contain his happiness. 'This is so cool!' he thought. 'But why does she seem so sad?'  
  
"Yes, Inuyasha, it's me." She said, looking down. She bit her lip as it started quavering. She was crying, but this time, Inuyasha wasn't taken aback.  
  
'This isn't the way I planned it!' she thought. 'This isn't the way Inuyasha is supposed to react! Why, he doesn't even feel sorry for me! It's like he's--"  
  
"Kagome," his warm voice interrupted her thoughts. "Why so sad?"  
  
"Inuyasha," she said, wiping tears away from her eyes and face. "I don't want to be a hanyou!! I want to be me! I want to be a human!!"  
  
"You're still you when you're a hanyou, you know……" Kagome was crying, and crying so hard……… "K-Kagome…..please…….don't cry," Inuyasha felt the corners of his eyes wet with moisture, and tears streamed down his face too. He felt for her. He brought her closer to him, and buried his tear streaked face into her hanyou hair and cuddly ears. His hot tears fell into her head, and Kagome was human again. The stifled a few more sniffs and fell asleep with exhaustion. Inuyasha, equally tired, and aching from her 'sits', fell asleep with equal speed and tiredness. When, in the morning, Mrs. Higurashi awoke at 5:00 AM to tend to the morning chores, she found Inuyasha and Kagome sound asleep huddled together on the sofa. She burst into an invisible flame of anger and screamed at the top of her lungs,  
  
"KAGOME HIGURASHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kagome lifted her heavy eyelids as fast as she could, but her eyes were puffy from the crying overnight. Inuyasha was still asleep, and he stirred as Kagome awoke.  
  
"I knew you LIKED Inuyasha, but I never knew you 'LIKED' him enough to SLEEP with him!!!!!!!!" she rushed over and kicked Inuyasha in the shins. "GET OUT!!!! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!!!!! And stop influencing my little girl to be like the whore your other bitch, Kikyo was!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha flinched. He flinched yet again. His eyes were cast down and the amber in his eyes were glowing like lit embers in a fire. He thrashed out, but never saw who he was thrashing at.  
  
"AIEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!" came Kagome's high shrill human scream. Blood came pouring from her sides, unstoppable, it seemed.  
  
"KAGOME!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled. Mrs. Higurashi screamed and started cursing at Inuyasha. Inuyasha was padding Kagome's sides with a cotton substance to try to stop the bleeding. But no avail. The blood kept coming! There was nothing Inuyasha could do……..except……the bucket of water!!!  
  
'THAT'S IT!!!!' Inuyasha snapped. 'A hanyou's wounds will heal faster than a human's!!!!' But memories of the night before flashed back into Inuyasha's mind.  
  
'"I don't want my mother to know……..please don't ever let my mother know."' Inuyasha bit his lip in pure guilt. Her mother would find out now, but if Kagome wanted to live….. he dashed for the bucket, which was still half full, thank God.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kagome," he whispered to an unconscious Kagome. "I'm sorry to let your mother know about your secret……but," he paused. "I love you……and I don't want you to die," he poured the water on top of Kagome's bloodied body and Mrs. Higurashi screamed.  
  
"What do you think you're doing, you insolent boy!?" grabbing the bucket away from Inuyasha, and not noticing the change in her daughter.  
  
"Why, what am I doing? I'm saving Kagome's life, Mrs. Higurashi." 


	7. Ch. 7

"Saving her life my ass!!!!" Mrs. Higurashi spat.  
  
'Whoa, holy. Watch your language, lady,' Inuyasha thought to himself. Mrs. Higurashi came forward and snatched the yellow floor bucket out of Inuyasha's hands and clanged it down on his head. Inuyasha was taken aback and his eyes bulged out in surprise.  
  
"What the hell was that for you--" Inuyasha was about to snatch back the pail for no apparent reason, but the respectful presence of Gramps Higurashi stopped him.  
  
"STOP!" he said in a commanding voice. Mrs. Higurashi swirled around and saw her father glaring at her unmercilessly. Grampa Higurashi glared down at his almost lifeless granddaughter lying on the floor. "You wake me up from my sleep so I go check on Sota and Kagome. Kagome is GONE so I come downstairs and see you two fighting over a water pail!!!" He looked around at his surroundings in disbelief. "Where's Kagome." He said more in a statement than a question.  
  
"There." Inuyasha and Mrs. Higurashi said at the same time, pointing to a hanyou.  
  
"AHHHH!!!!! What is that vile demon doing on my living room floor?"  
  
'Oh, damn. Everybody knows now. This is bad. Kagome is going to kill me. I think she'd rather much have died then let her whole family know about this business. She's NEVER going to trust me ever again!' Inuyasha thought. Just then, Mrs. Higurashi noticed, too, that her 'daughter' wasn't HUMAN. Inuyasha decided, rather then to laboriously explain what happened to Kagome, he would just flee. He picked up Kagome and fled out of the house before any of the Higurashis could even snap their fingers. He jumped into the well, and thank God, it transported him back. He hoped that none of the other family members would try to come and find him. He took Kagome with him in his arms and flew towards the farthest refuge he could find. His childhood home. It was 617 miles away from Kaede's village, but Inuyasha got there fast. He lit a primitive lamp and set out blankets and pillows for Kagome. Kagome's wounds were already mostly healed…….so he went out for some hot water and poured it onto her.  
  
"Inuyasha……..my mom….my grampa…..they know, do they?" she managed to whisper weakly.  
  
"They don't think it's you. They think that you ate the human Kagome……." Upon Kagome's surprised look, Inuyasha hushed her. There was a silence between them, and they understood the silence as much as they understood each other when they communicated. Kagome broke the silence.  
  
"Inuyasha….. why did you…….injure me?"  
  
"K-Kagome…..it wasn't intentional…. really……..I wouldn't ever do something like that to you and you know it. I was just really angry at your mom……….for talking about Kikyo in that GROSS way," he finished.  
  
'Oh,' Kagome thought, sadly. 'So he still cares about her, then………I guess I won't ask about the part when he told me he loved me when I was unconscious…….' She sighed, saddened, still and left Inuyasha in the cave. She went into the outside sun and realized that she didn't know where she was.  
  
"Kagome…." He said, timidly, reaching his hand out to get a hold of her shoulder. She stopped but didn't turn around. "Kagome, if you're wondering if I ever loved Kikyo, the answer is yes." He paused, waiting for her reaction. She stood there aloofly, fighting back tears. "But if you're asking if I still love her," he said more gently. "The answer is no." he finished in a whisper. No reaction from Kagome. He sighed. 'Will I ever get to tell her? Ever?' he thought to himself sadly. 'I'm nobody's boy…….not yet……..not yet…….'  
  
'Why's he telling me this?' she thought. She turned around to face Inuyasha, who looked up eagerly to see her response. She was smiling.  
  
'Wh-what the?!' he thought.  
  
"Let's drop the subject," she said plainly, walking past Inuyasha into the cave.  
  
'What!? How…..ARG! Dammit! I knew she still liked that Hojo guy!' Inuyasha walked angrily back into the cave. "Why did you think I saved your life just then? Do you think I did it for the Shikon shards, Kagome?!" his outburst frightened her. "NO! I didin't do it for the Shikon shards! I did it because I can't live without you, I can't lose you, because without you, my world would be lost! Kagome! Don't you understand? I--" he couldn't say it. He dropped to his knees feebly. "Kagome……I…..all I ever wanted to tell you was that…..I….I love…….I love…"  
  
"Kikyo?" she asked timidly. "Were you saving me so that you could see her image again?"  
  
"NO!!" he burst out angrily. 'How the hell could she THINK that!' "I love YOU, Kagome!" he spat out passionately, unaware that the anger Kagome caused him managed to make him say what he had wanted to say for so long.  
  
"You told me already, when I was unconscious. But something I've never told you was….." she stood up and ran towards him and he greeted her with open arms. She buried her face into his red kimono and said, "that I love you too……" she cried, and Inuyasha stood there, still as a statue, trying to reflect on what Kagome had just said. "All this time, Inuyasha….I thought you had loved Kikyo. I thought you loved Kikyo all along and I just………." She sighed. "Inuyasha…….."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Let's go to Jusenkyo Springs."  
  
"No!" his voice echoed through the cave.  
  
"Why not?" she asked.  
  
"Because I don't like it there. And I'm not about to let you go alone, so let's go!" They flew all the way to Jusenkyo Springs and was greeted by Ranma and Genma. Shampoo was no where in sight.  
  
"Looks like we have some visitors, my son," Genma said.  
  
"Really!?" Ranma stuck his head out of the tent and saw a buff dog-demon approaching with the girl he saw just a few days ago riding on his back. '—gasp—! It's Kagome! The pretty girl I saw a few days ago! What is she doing on that …..DEMON'S back?' "Pop! Look! It's the girl!" he drooled. Genma knocked his son on the head with his elbow.  
  
"Let me courteously REMIND you, that you are engaged to AKANE!!!" Ranma sighed and went out to greet Kagome and the other guy.  
  
"Hey, Kagome!" he said amiably. He gave a little wave to Inuyasha. "What brings you back? Who's this? New friend? Fellow attacker who came to Jusenkyo Springs and brought you as his captive?" he was waddling in deeeeeep mud. Inuyasha was taken aback with this RUDE statement.  
  
"As a matter of fact, my dear mortal," he fumed, attacking Ranma with his claws. Ranma dodge it. "Kagome happens to be my GIRLFRIEND!!!" Ranma flinched.  
  
'What!? Kagome?! That pretty girl….. a DEMON'S girlfriend? Whoa, whoa. What is the world coming to these days?' Kagome blushed. But Ranma was all geared up.  
  
"Oh yea?" he said tauntingly. "Well, if you want to attack me, then BRING IT ON!!!!!" he lashed out a side kick but Inuyasha just grabbed his ankles and threw him into the Springs. Thankfully, Ranma didn't fall in. But what WOULD happen if he DID fall in?  
  
  
  
A/N: the next two chapters are going to be sort of like "If Ranma Fell In" and "If Ranma Didn't Fall In" and stuff like that. So hope you're enjoying this and yea! 


	8. IF RANMA FELL IN

IF RANMA FELL IN ……..  
  
If Ranma had fell in if Inuyasha gave him a nasty punch, it would surely……..  
  
Be disastrous! What would he turn into? A girl……or……..hm…..I'm going to make this up on the spot. What about a rabid dog? Yes……!!!!! Perfect!  
  
~*ScenariO*~  
  
Shampoo: Ranma!! Be mine!!!!!  
  
[Akane is watching in the distance, mallet in hand.]  
  
Ranma: Okay!  
  
Akane: RANMA!!!!  
  
[Ranma turns around and sees Akane charging towards him. His last change was a girl, so now it was time for the rabid dog.]  
  
Shampoo: Oh Akane so mean. [she crooned, hugging Ranma]  
  
[Meanwhile, Soun Tendo, seeing that Ranma had angered his daughter…..]  
  
Soun: Here, Akane!!! Catch!!!! [a bucket of cold water was thrown to her]  
  
Akane: Ranma, you are going to PAY!!!!!!!!  
  
[ S P L A S H ]  
  
Ranma: grrrr @($&@*$%&!#$!%&@ ( dog language  
  
Shampoo: REOW!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Akane: Wh-wha!? He's not a girl?!  
  
Shampoo: REEEEEEEEEEEOWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
[Shampoo, in her cat form, starts running wildly, and Ranma, in his rabid dog form, chases after her.]  
  
Akane: RANMA!!!!!!! [She bounds after him holding a pot of scalding hot water.]  
  
[ S P L A S H ]  
  
Akane: You're a rabid dog!!!!!!!  
  
Ranma: ……I know, Akane.  
  
Akane: We need to go and get your rabies shot!!!!!!!  
  
Ranma: NO!!!!!  
  
Akane: Don't worry! We'll just bring you into the clinic as a human. So you won't be all wild and stuff. [She stifled a bit of laughter in her mouth.]  
  
Ranma: …..  
  
[Meanwhile, Shampoo, in her cat form, is nursing the scratches that Ranma gave her when he was rabid. Thankfully, they weren't deep enough to impale her flesh, so she didn't have rabies……..er …….at least we don't think she does……..YET! LOL. Ranma goes to find her, with Akane staying close behind, planning to spy on Ranma.]  
  
Ranma: Shampoo…….. are you okay? I'm sorry……  
  
Shampoo: Of course Shampoo is okay! Just little scratch!!!  
  
Ranma: I'm glad, then. [He hugs Shampoo affectionately.]  
  
Akane: RANNNNMAAAAA!!!!!!!  
  
MORAL: Ranma shouldn't fall in. 


	9. IF RANMA DIDN'T FALL IN

IF RANMA DIDN'T FALL IN ……..  
  
If Ranma hadn't fallen into the Springs…. Everything would surely be……  
  
Normal! Ranma didn't fall in, so he'd still be a pretty red-haired girl, and a guy of course. Except, now he and Inuyasha would battle on land!~  
  
~*ScenariO*~  
  
Inuyasha: Bring in on, cross-dresser!  
  
Ranma: No, you idiot! It's already been BROUGHTEN, half-breed!  
  
Inuyasha: Shut up! Half-breeds are better than cross-dressers!  
  
Ranma: I'm not a cross-dresser!  
  
Kagome: Yea! Cuz that means that I'm a cross-dresser too!  
  
Inuyasha: No! Not YOU, too!!!  
  
Kagome: [pouts]  
  
Ranma: HYA!!! [kicks]  
  
Inuyasha: Feh! [dodges] Your moves are as infantile as ever!  
  
Ranma: What do you mean? This is the first time I've ever fought you.  
  
Inuyasha: Déjà vu!  
  
Ranma: What the hell?  
  
Kagome: Whoa, he just sounded like Sesshoumaru then........Your moves are as infantile as ever!"  
  
Inuyasha: Claws of blood! [scratch]  
  
Ranma: YEEEEOOWW!!!!!! [his arm falls off] Ohhhhh boy. You are going to pay SOOOO dearly for this!!!!!![lashes out other arm…… er the one that's still there, that is. Punch!]  
  
Inuyasha: [dodges] Feh! You're no fun to fight with. Come on Kagome. We're going home.  
  
Ranma: NOT WITHOUT MY REVENGE!!!!!!! *whistles*  
  
Shampoo: [comes riding over in her bicycle, trampling Inuyasha's head.] Ni hao, Rama! You call for Shampoo?  
  
Inuyasha: WT…….F!? [Thinks: It's another one of those weird metal clatters that Kagome has!]  
  
Ranma: Yes. Help me beat this demon up.  
  
Akane: HEY!! What about me!?  
  
Ranma: Sorry, Akane…….I just….I just don't want you to get hurt…..  
  
Akane: R-Ranma…..  
  
Shampoo: Why beat demon up? Why not just push him in spring?  
  
Ranma: Great idea!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: No!!! Kagome ~ come on! Let's go!!!! [He was at the edge of the water, ready to take Kagome on his back and fly off to Japan and into the well back to comfy old Sengoku-jidai. Then he felt a shove from behind.] [Thinks: NO!!!! Jumps up.] CLAW OF EXORCISM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! [Lashes out at Shampoo.]  
  
Shampoo: Er… what that for, you stupid demon!? That no hurt Shampoo at all!!  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha! These aren't DEMONS you're fighting…..they're HUMANS!!!! Your claw of exorcism doesn't work on humans!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: Damn……. Come on, Kagome. Let's go.  
  
Shampoo: NO! First you must go in spring!  
  
Inuyasha: Make me!!  
  
[Ranma pushes from behind, but Inuyasha catches him and turns around and does a booty kick.]  
  
Inuyasha: Why are you fighting me anyways!?  
  
[While Ranma flies back…]  
  
Ranma: For the girl, you idiot!!!!!  
  
[Inuyasha, confused, points to Shampoo. When she gave him a nasty look, he points to Akane.]  
  
Ranma: NO!!!! For K-A-G-O-M-E, you idiot!!!!  
  
Akane and Kagome: WH-WHAT?!?!?!?!!!!  
  
Akane: For YOU!?  
  
Kagome: Well, I don't know. I thought Ranma was your fiancée.  
  
Akane: Nobody said he wanted to be YOUR fiancée!! What's the demon's name?  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha.  
  
Akane: INUYASHA!!! I'm on YOUR side!!!!  
  
[FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT! BICKER, BICKER, BICKER!]  
  
So you see what would happen if Ranma DIDN'T fall into the Jusenkyo Springs. There would be a lot of bickering and fighting over Kagome. (LOL)  
  
MORAL: Ranma shouldn't NOT fall in. (Double negative hehehe)  
  
But the moral for the last chapter was Ranma shouldn't fall in! OH NO!!!! A CONTROVERSY!! Now, my fellow Jusenkyo Springs readers, it's time to VOTE if Ranma SHOULD or SHOULDN'T fall into Jusenkyo Springs! Please submit your votes  
  
A. RANMA SHOULD FALL IN  
  
or  
  
B. RANMA SHOULDN'T FALL IN  
  
i your reviews! I will take the majority vote out of the FIRST 15 reviews, if your vote comes in after that, NADA! No count! I'll base my next chapter on your votes!!! The deal's on you, readers!!!! The next chapter is in your hands! ^_~*  
  
  
  
RESULTS THUS FAR:  
  
Should: 4 votes  
  
Shouldn't: 10 WONDERFUL ASTONISHINGLY COOL VOTES!!!!!! 


End file.
